LuDiCrOuS
by CassY -n- Cak3
Summary: Well a new girl came to their school. Her name was, Kikyo. She seemed to befriend Inuyasha a little too quickly. The only problem was: Kagome
1. EL PROLOUGEO

Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends since Junior High School. They were always seen together . . . And would beat the crap out of anyone who called them "boyfriend and girlfriend" . . .  
  
Well a new girl came to their school. Her name was, Kikyo. She seemed to befriend Inuyasha a little too quickly. And she wanted him to go out with her. . . But the only thing that stood in her way was . . . Kagome. She knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were really close. . . So if she did anything bad to Kagome, She was sure Inuyasha would dump her in a quick second . . . So what she needed to do was easy.  
  
ibGet rid of her./b/i  
  
Kikyo's plan was simple . . . They would have to betray each other. That wouldn't be any problem for her since people usually mistaken the two. . . Now the only thing Kikyo needed to do was fix her clothes and her hair to make it just like Kagome.  
  
. . .  
  
So one day as Kikyo arranged to meet Inuyasha and told him it was Kagome. That was a great idea, Inuyasha thought. . . 'cause it would be the prefect place to finally ask Kagome if they could "be more than friends".  
  
When Inuyasha sees Kagome (Kikyo) He calls her over. He sees that she looks different, her face is serious and her eyes are cold.  
  
"Hey-" He couldn't finish his sentence because she cut him off.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha, I kind of get the feeling that you are coming on to me . . . I thought we were friends . . . But now I see that I can't trust you . . . especially a demon . . ."  
  
"What are you talking about you never cared that i was de-"  
  
"Don't cut me off!!" She gave him a cold stare and continued, "I shouldn't even call YOU a DEMON . . . 'cause you're juts a filthy HALF-BREED . . . who NO ONE will EVER care for . . . So don't even try and ask if we could be 'more than friends' . . . 'cause I you will never reach up to my standards . . ."  
  
She gave him one last glare and turned her back to walk away.  
  
"Why don't you just go out with Kikyo . . . She seems to be fond of you . . . Maybe she wants a filthy half-breed!"  
  
. . .  
  
The next day Inuyasha confronted Kagome . . .  
  
"Listen, bitch . . . I don't give a fuck if I don't reach up to your 'standards' . . . Why the fuck do YOU NEED STANDARDS!?!? You'd be lucky if any guy ask YOU OUT!!"  
  
Kagome had no idea what he was talking about . . . And every time she tried to say something he would always say: 'DON'T CUT ME OFF!!"  
  
Once Inuyasha finished dissing her out, Kagome was on the verge of breaking down . . .  
  
"FINE!! THINK WHAT EVER YOU WANT I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!" She slapped him across the face and ran away.  
  
Inuyasha stood there and felt the hand mark she had left on his face. People were staring at him and giving him dirty looks. But Kikyo was there to save him . . .  
  
". . . Oh INUYASHA!! What HAPPENED to your FACE!?" She gave him a warm smile but her eyes were still cold . . .  
  
"Just something happened between me a Kagome . . ."  
  
Kikyo grabbed his hand and began to walk with him . . . "Hmm . . . Well tell me about at WacDonalds!!"  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha never spoke to each other or looked at each other again . . . Kikyo was her new replacement . . . And Kagome just seemed to have become a loner . . .  
  
And about four months later . . . Inuyasha found out he was moving . . . Kagome was jumping with joy . . . While Kikyo cried her cold eyes out. .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cake: . . . *stares at Cassy*  
  
Cassy: . . . *stares at Cake*  
  
Cake: It's not funny. . .  
  
Cassy: SHUDDUP!!!!  
  
Cake: *mumbles* hypocrite. . .humor fic my ass. . .  
  
Cassy: HOBO!!!!  
  
Cake: WELL, YOU ARE A LIAR!!! IT'S LIKE A SUNNY DAY THAT'S CLOUDY, A RETARDED GENIUS, A CHILLY HOT DAY, A CAR THAT DOESN'T HAVE AN ENGINE, . . .ERM. . .A ENGLISHMEN THAT DOESN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!  
  
Cassy: . . . *confuzzled*  
  
Blackie: All you're doing is listing oxymorons.  
  
Cassy: SHE'S NOT A MORON!!!  
  
Cake: O.o Where did you come from?  
  
Blackie: The magical section of Zoids fics. Read my fics under 'Black Fireball'. I promise I am a better humor writer than Cake. . . Cake: HEY!!! -_-  
  
Cassy: *point at Cake* HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Blackie: . . .and Cassy.  
  
Cassy: HOBO!!!  
  
*Cake's laughter in the background*  
  
Blackie: I AM a hobo!  
  
*Cassy tackles Blackie and a fight begins*  
  
Cake: I better get outta here before it gets ugly.  
  
~SEVEN MINUTES LATER  
  
*Cake watches fight while eating cookies*  
  
Cake: *mouth full of cookies* LEAB A REBEW!!!! ^__^ MAN, DISH ISH BETTER VAN AMERICAN IDOL!!! ((no I don't own American Idol)) 


	2. Sleep, Bus, Banannas, and Cars

Cassy: Hello!! Everybody!!! Cassy here and I LOVE CHICKENS. . .*waves*  
  
Cake: What about me!? I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE FAT KID LOVES CAKE. . .by the way you guys can call me Cake. ((No I am not a lezbo. I mean it as friends.))  
  
Cassy: Oh. . .this is my uh. . .my friend? DID I MENTION I REALLY LIKE CHICKENS *doing chicken dance*  
  
Cake: Gee...YOU'RE NICE!!!! *mumbles some not so nice words* weirdo. . .  
  
Cassy: I know I am ^_______________^  
  
Cake: So what's this story about??  
  
Cassy: I don't know ya gotta read it  
  
Cake: Why?  
  
Cassy: Cake!!! Just do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Cake: Okay, okay. . .we don't own the Inuyasha series. . .*grins devilishly* even though I've took Rumiko Takahashi's pencil. . .YUP. . .I DO OWN THAT!!!  
  
Cassy: That's why I got that letter in the mail for harassment!? GOOD ONE CAKE!!  
  
*^^^^^^^^^^*  
  
Chapter 1: SLEEP, BUS, BANANAS, & CARS  
  
"Wakey, wakey...my dear Kagome!!!" it was Cassy and Cake ((to all of you that know us. ^-^ ... yes we are Kagome's best friends. . .haha!!!))  
  
They started singing to Kagome. . .out of tune. . .  
  
". . . . . . . . . ." Kagome rolled around trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Come on Kagome!!!!" Cassy screamed.  
  
"It's 6 AM-," Cake said starting the song.  
  
"-and the bus to take us to our College-," Cassy continued.  
  
"-Miraku College!!!-," Cake screamed this time. ((Miraku means 'miracle' in Japanese. . .we think))  
  
"-is coming in TWO HOURS!!!!" Cassy yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
". . .will you two stop doing that end of sentence thingy? It really freaks me out. . ." Kagome said while ferociously rubbing her eyes and trying to cover her ears with the pillow.  
  
"Oh sorry-," Cake said.  
  
"-Kagome," Cassy added.  
  
"UGH!!!" Kagome screamed in annoyance as she crawled out of bed, with her blanket still on her.  
  
*^^^^ 2 Hours Later ^^^*  
  
"Finally Kagome!!! How long do you take to get dressed?!" Cake said as she rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Hey I'm a lady. . .it's my 'nature'," Kagome did a smirk at that and walked over to them.  
  
As the girls finally got to the bus stop, the bus just started to drive off. Cassy and Cake started to run after the bus shouting for it to stop, when all of a sudden one of the passengers flipped them off.  
  
"Hey what the . . . . . . . . .!!!!!!" Cassy and Cake started to curse at that passenger as loud as they could until they could no longer see It anymore. Kagome just watched them as they stood in the middle of the street cursing as loud as they could until she just had to say, "You do know that people live here and so do children. . . They shouldn't learn all those nasty words you know. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Bad Cake! Bad Cassy!" Kagome commented as she started to laugh.  
  
Cassy and Cake just rolled their eyes, and then noticed why they were standing in the middle of the street in the first place. . .because Kagome had made them late. . .  
  
"Thanks a lot Kagome-" Cassy said. Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"-We missed the bus!!!" Cake said pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Okay Cake. . ." Cassy said just noticing they were doing that sentence thingy again "I think we should stop doing that. . .it's creeping me out too. . ." Cassy said while she backed up to where Kagome was and hid behind her.  
  
"See I told you," Kagome said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh poo, all of you, SHUT UP you made me drop my banana!!!" yelled an old lady with an eye patch on, as she walked by extending her arms to the banana now in the middle of the road.  
  
"Gomen. . .uh. . .we mean sorry" Cassy, Cake and Kagome said at the same time as they rolled their eyes at the old lady.  
  
"I want my banana. . .NOW!!!" As soon as the old lady said it, an 18 wheeler drove by and squashed it and the banana burst, totally smudging the driver's windshield. The truck jerked to the left, then to the right again, and back to the left. The driver ran into a fire hydrant, and the dog currently "doing his business" was flipped too the air and was never seen again.  
  
After seeing what happened, Kagome, Cassy, and Cake ran as fast as the speed of light ((yea. . .I know that is technically impossible but it's our story)) to get away from the scene. When the coast was cleared, Kagome, Cassy, and Cake stopped and waited to get their rapidly pumping hearts back to their normal states.  
  
"Since we missed the bus. . .I guess we gotta take my car. . ." Cake said.  
  
"Don't you mean OUR car, Kaitlin!!!?" Cassy said giving Cake a glare.  
  
Cake cupped her ears and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Don't call me Kaitlin!!!!"  
  
"Oh what ever. . .CAKE!" Cassy walked over to the car ((oh yea. . .we got a silver Mercedes, convertible of course. . .I'm not sure if it can fit more than 2 people. . .but in our fic it will. . .our imaginations are truly a sweet thing)) and took out her set of car keys and press the button for the trunk to pop so Kagome to put her bags in.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and opened the trunk to put her bags in. ((wow i guess the people in our fic like rolling their eyes. . .))  
  
"Oh My God!!! What the fuck did you guys bring there's like 10 BIG bags in here!!!" Kagome tried shoving her bag in the trunk with all her might, when she finally got it in she started slamming her tushy on the hood of the trunk.  
  
Cake began counting her fingers deciding for an answer, "Well it's like 5 bags per person. . .so it's not that much. . .sort of. . ." Cake notice Kagome hopping up and down on the hood of the trunk, "HEYYYYYYY!!! What are you doing!!?? You're gonna mess up the trunk!!"  
  
"Yeah. . .Kagome don't you care about other people and their property?" Cassy said as she got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome said as she took out her bags out of the trunk seeing that is was hopeless and put her 3 bags in the back seat and jumped in after them. Cake and Cassy both got in too.  
  
"Cassy, get out of my fucken seat!!!" Cake said with a panic face and quickly pushed Cassy out of the driver's seat and out onto the road as Cake jumped in and started the car.  
  
"Aw. . .I thought you were going to forget about that incident," Cassy said as she picked herself off of the road and slid into the passenger's seat and pouted.  
  
After everything was settled, Cake was driving, Kagome got backseat so she could go back to sleep and Cassy got shotgun. Cake swore she would never let Cassy drive ever again since she almost gave her a heart-attack after running over seven people.  
  
*^^^^^^ Three Hours later*  
  
"Kagome's a sleep back there. . ." Cake whispered.  
  
"Hmmm. . .Yeah. . .we have 5 more hours to go. . ." Cassy mumbled struggling to get in a comfortable position.  
  
"Yeah outta 8!!!! Whew!!!" Cake said quite proud of herself. "IF it was you driving for 3 hours, you would've ran over half of the U.S. by now!" Cake put a wide grin of triumph on her face.  
  
"Just watch the goddamn road!" Cassy was a little annoyed at the remark Cake had made so she turned to look out her window.  
  
*^^^^^ 5 minutes later *  
  
"I'm bored. . ." Cake said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well at least you're the one driving! You won't let me go anywhere near it!" Cassy said.  
  
"That's because you ran over SEVEN people, we're lucky none of them sued us!!!" Cake exclaimed, making the car swerve a little.  
  
"They were in the middle of the road, and the brakes didn't work. . ." Cassy said trying to defend herself.  
  
"In the road? Don't you mean sidewalk? And the brakes did too work because I'm the one who drove it to the car garage to get it fixed!" Cake said, her voice getting louder.  
  
"Just shut it. . .KAITLIN!!!!" Cassy exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"*Gasp* Well at least I know how to drive. . .CASSANDRA!!!!" Cake retorted.  
  
"*GASP* Don't call me by my full name!!! And I DO have a license!" Cassy spat back .  
  
"Who ever gave it to you must have been drunk at th-" Cake snapped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cassy gave a war cry and started a bitch fight. She swung both of her arms wildly and Cake kept her eyes on the road the whole time and kept one arm on the steering wheel while using the other to hit Cassy back.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!???" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs, now fully awake and very annoyed and very cranky.  
  
"Sorry-" Cake began.  
  
"-Kagome" Cassy finished.  
  
A grumpy Kagome went back to sleep. . .  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
*^^^^^^^ 3 Hours Later ^^*  
  
"Hey. . .Cassy. . .CASSY!!!!" Cake said while shoving Cassy.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Cassy screamed, which made Cake loose control of the car and almost go off the road.  
  
"What, were you dreaming about?" Cake asked after she gained control of the car again.  
  
Cassy gasped for air. "Ka. . .Ka. . .Kagome killed Waldo, and I couldn't find him. . ."  
  
((THAT JOKE IS ONE OF OUR GOOD FRIENDS, BLACK FIREBALL'S, so I'm giving her credit because we used it in our fic. . .READ HER ZOID'FICS!!! THEY ARE REALLY FUNNY!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THEM TOO!!!))  
  
"I heard that. . .freak. . ." Kagome said under her breath.  
  
"It's so fun pissing Kagome off. Well why'd ya wake me up for?" Cassy asked as she returned to her normal state, stretching from being in the same position for a long time.  
  
"Looky what i found. . . " Cake said with a smirk and holds up a C.D. case that said "Cake/Cassy C.D."  
  
"YAY!!!!" Cassy yelled. "Where did you find it!?!!"  
  
"Oh gods. . .take me now!!" Kagome shoved her head inside the pillow she had and started to say something to it, but Cake nor Cassy heard what she was saying.  
  
Cake put the mixed C.D. in and it instantly played: Avril Lavigne: Anything but Ordinary. Kagome put the pillow on her ears so she couldn't hear their out of tune singing. ((Really fast disclaimer.we do not own Avril Lavigne or her songs))  
  
When she took the pillow off her head she heard:  
  
IS IT ENOUGH TO LOVE?! IS IT ENOUGH TO BREATHE?! SOMEBODY RIP MY HEART OUT! AND LEAVE ME HERE TO BLEED!! IS IT ENOUGH TO DIE?! SOMEBODY SAVE MY LIFE!! I'D RATHER BE ANTHING BUT ORDINARY PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kagome liked the song. . .But Cassy and Cake just ruined it. . .So she put the pillow back on her head and when she took it off, she thought that the C.D. would have ended by now. How wrong she was.instead of english she heard: ((Another disclaimer: we do not own Rurouni Kenshin's songs))  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo, yoake no mama de, koesou de. Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo, Konya no nata sure chigai!!!!  
  
"OH MY GODS!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SINGING JAPANESE!!!??? WE DON'T LIVE THERE ANYMORE!!! THE HELL, YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN JAPENESE AND TURN THAT DOWN!!! THE PASSENGERS IN THE OTHER CARS ARE LOOKING!!!! TURN IT DOWN!!!" Kagome could feel her face turning red from embarrassment and from screaming so loud. "WHAT KAGOME?!"  
  
"IT'S THE ENDING THEME FOR THE FIRST SEASON OF RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!"  
  
"NO THANKS I DON'T WANT ANY POTATOE CHIPS!!"  
  
"NO I'M ALLERGIC TO BEANS!!! WHY'D YA ASK?!!" ((THAT JOKE IS ALSO BLACK FIREBALL'S. . .SEE!! SEE HOW FUNNY SHE IS!!! That means you should all read her ZOIDS FICS!! And DON'T forget to Review!!!))  
  
"YOU LIKE BABOONS?! WHY? THEY LOOK FUGLY!!"  
  
'Only two more hours. Only two more hours. . .' Kagome said over and over in her head while Cake and Cassy kept screaming the lyrics to the song. 'One hour and fifty-nine minutes.'  
  
*^^^^^^^^^^*  
  
Cassy: Soooooooooo did you like it h uh?? Did you!!???  
  
Cake: Calm down!! Take deep breathes. . .  
  
Cassy: Not till i get 50,000,000 reviews!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Cake: Look! Inuyasha!  
  
Cassy: Where!? Where!? WHERE!!!!??? *starts looking for Inuyasha in a garbage can* OOOO candy!!  
  
Cake: Always know how to calm her down. . .HEY DON'T EAT THAT CANDY!!  
  
Cassy: MINE!!!  
  
Cake: *takes candy and throws it at Shippou* Here eat this Shippou *grins evilly*  
  
Shippou: THANKS!!! I LOVE Candy!!!!!  
  
Cassy: Why couldn't I eat it?!  
  
Cake: You don't know where it's been!  
  
Cassy: But Shippou-  
  
Cake: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
